


His Sister

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hinata Shouyou didn’t know yesterday: his boyfriend had an older sister.</p><p>What Hinata Shouyou didn’t know today: his boyfriend’s older sister might have a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sister

After Hinata pushed the bell on Kageyama’s house, a woman with dark hair opened the door.

“Yes?” she said, with a tone that made Hinata felt like he entered a police station.

“Ah, I’m looking for Kageyama…”

She squinted her dark blue eyes and frowned in a way that Hinata knew too well. (Though she was still really pretty when she scowled. Her eyelashes were long too and her skin was flawless.) Was she Kageyama’s mother? But she looked kind of young. Or maybe Kageyama’s mother was youthful-looking.

Hinata must admit that it was a little weird that he had never met his boyfriend’s parents, but Hinata couldn’t blame them for being so busy. If anything, Hinata was glad that he got to have house date with Kageyama so many times. Sure, they were only dating for two months now, so they hadn’t really get into some seriously sexy stuffs, but Hinata was sure they would get there very soon—judging from Kageyama’s face whenever they were alone and Hinata’s own impatience.

“Kageyama…?” repeated the scowling lady.

That was when Hinata realized that everyone in Kageyama’s household had surname “Kageyama”. This was what he got for still calling his boyfriend by his surname.

“Uh… I mean T-Tobio. I’m looking for Tobio.”

So that was why she was scowling. Hinata would be confused as well if someone came to his house and asked for a “Hinata”.

“Oh,” the crease between her eyebrows disappeared and she instantly looked at least ten times prettier. “He’s upstairs.”

Hinata followed Kageyama’s mother inside awkwardly. After excusing himself, he walked behind her as they went upstairs to Kageyama’s room.

“Tobio, you have a… what’s your name?” she turned towards Hinata.

“Um… Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata answered. He felt a little disappointed that Kageyama didn’t even tell his own mother that he was dating Hinata, but perhaps Kageyama’s family wasn’t too tolerant about having their only child dating another boy.

“Huh?” Kageyama replied from inside his bedroom.

Hinata could hear rustles and thuds and then Kageyama opened his bedroom door.

Hinata had seen Kageyama a million times, on his dream and nightmare, as some sort of motivator before he entered Karasuno, and then a lot of times after they became teammates. He also got to see Kageyama some more time when they started dating, seeing all the faces that Kageyama would never make in public. But still, after a long night of not seeing his boyfriend, seeing Kageyama always made Hinata smiled silly. There was just something so endearing about the way Kageyama’s permanent frown.

“Yo, Hinata,” Kageyama sighed. “You arrived early.”

“Yes,” Hinata nodded. He couldn’t say out loud that he wanted to see Kageyama this weekend sooner, but probably Kageyama already knew this.

“Do you need anything? Tea, maybe?” Kageyama’s mother asked and Hinata almost forgot that she was there.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama sighed. “We’ll get our own drinks if we wanted some, Nee-san.”

Hinata froze.

Did Kageyama just called his mother ‘Nee-san’?

“Eh?” Hinata turned his head towards ‘Kageyama’s (supposedly) mother, before turning towards Kageyama. They did look very much alike. Not to mention, she was tall too for a Japanese woman. Hinata almost missed that since he was so used to standing next to his tall boyfriend. “Eh…?”

Both Kageyama and his ‘mother’, looked just as cool.

“Ah, you’ve never met her before, haven’t you, Hinata?” Kageyama stared down at Hinata. He stepped next to his older sister and they looked really similar next to each other, despite his sister being shorter and prettier.

(Now that Hinata thought about it, Kageyama would make a very beautiful girl.)

“This is my sister, Kageyama Asuna.”

Kageyama Asuna blinked towards her brother. “I didn’t know you have friend that you like enough to invite over, Tobio,” she said coolly.

“Because Hinata isn’t a friend,” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and tugged him into his bedroom. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Then Kageyama closed the bedroom door behind him.

*)*

“I am a failure of a boyfriend…”

“And why is that, Hinata?”

“Because I don’t know you have a sister! How can you not tell me you have a sister, Kageyama?”

“But her photo is all over the house! Didn’t you see them? You visited here a thousand times!”

“Y-yes, but…” Hinata gulped. He couldn’t say that all he saw whenever he came where was simply Kageyama and nothing else. “I thought she was your mother.”

“Hah,” Kageyama scoffed. “Nee-san does look old with her constant eyebrows-furrowing.”

Hinata chuckled, “You’re doing it too, Kageyama.”

That Saturday, Hinata learned that Kageyama Asuna was 19 and was now studying in Tokyo University. While Kageyama excelled athletically, she was striving academically. (Hinata fell from Kageyama’s bed when Kageyama showed Hinata an article on how Kageyama Asuna placed number 2 on the whole country on National Exam.) Kageyama did note that she was really weak, hence the reason she didn’t travel home a lot, even when it was holiday. Despite her tall built, she was really fragile, the type that had to stop when a wind blow so that she didn’t get carried away as well.

So Kageyama Asuna got all the brain and Kageyama Tobio got all the muscle.

Hinata smiled and chuckled to himself on his way home.

It was always fun to discover something new about your beloved boyfriend.

*)*

The next day, Hinata visited Kageyama’s house again on Sunday. Kageyama’s older sister opened the door once again, but she wasn’t scowling this time.

“Tobio is out buying that new volleyball magazine. He’ll return in no time. Would you like to wait inside? I just made some baumkuchen.”

Hinata couldn’t resist free cake, so he nodded.

Even though Hinata had no idea whether he had ever ate baumkuchen before, the cake was so delicious that Hinata had finished three quarter of it when he gasped and realized it.

“I-I’m sorry Kageyama-nee-san,” he bowed repeatedly from his seat, only lifting his face up when he heard a soft chuckle.

Kageyama Asuna was laughing.

And it was almost as magical seeing Kageyama chuckling lightly.

“Hinata-kun, you eat a lot for someone with such build,” she was still smiling afterward.

Hinata, who was completely aware that he was blushing, mumbled, “Eh… yeah… so… um… what do you study at Tokyo University?”

She ended up telling Hinata about a cross-section between biology and physic, which means she was doing both degree, and at the end of her sentences, Hinata felt like throwing his brain outside the window.

Fortunately, Kageyama had come to save the day. He emerged on the living room to tug Hinata upstairs.

“Why are you all red and disgusting with Nee-san?” he barked at Hinata.

Hinata fumed, “I can’t help it! She was laughing. She’s so pretty, Kageyama…”

Kageyama’s face was totally murderous, like Hinata just served ten volleyballs into Kageyama’s head.

“N-no, I mean…” Hinata looked down and blushed. “She looks sooo much like you. When she laughed, I remember the way you laugh so happily for the first time after we k-kiss, so…”

When Hinata looked up, Kageyama was kissing him.

“Mm—yeah,” Hinata gasped after Kageyama pulled back. He definitely needed more training on the whole breathing hing while kissing, but Kageyama could help him with that.

“Don’t be so close with Nee-san, Dumbass! She definitely have a crush on you!” growled Kageyama.

Hinata laughed, “No way! She’s really pretty and smart. Don’t she have a boyfriend or something?”

Kageyama picked his phone, pushed some buttons, then shoved his phone to Hinata’s face. In it was a picture of a man in his mid thirties with hair and smile that looked kind of like Hinata.

“Um… who is this?”

“Nee-san’s PE teacher back in high school. She had the biggest crush on him, but he’s married. I met him a couple of times. He’s really similar to you in real life.”

And as Kageyama blushed when saying that, Hinata hugged his boyfriend.

“Geez, Kageyama, don’t worry about anything. I’ve promised to defeat you one day, haven’t I? Seeing you’re such a good player, and unfortunately on my team too, it’ll probably take eternity for me to defeat you, so I’ll be with you for a very long time.”

Kageyama returned the hug and he shuddered a little. “Dumbass Hinata… I’m really scared if you prefer Nee-san over me. I mean, she’s a girl and I’m not.”

Hinata pouted, “If you think I’m dating you because of things like that, you’re wrong. Whether you’re a boy or a girl, Kageyama is Kageyama, and I love this Kageyama so much.”

Kageyama squeezed Hinata on his arms and they kissed.

Hinata clung into Kageyama as he lifted Hinata to the bed. Kageyama loomed over Hinata, leaning down to kiss Hinata, and then—

“Tobio!” a shout suddenly alarmed both Hinata and Kageyama that Kageyama Asuna was just outside Kageyama’s bedroom door.

“What?” roared Kageyama towards the door.

“I made another portion of baumkuchen! Do you want some? Does Hinata-kun want some?”

One look on Kageyama’s glaring angrily at him and Hinata knew that he would give his boyfriend so much more than kisses to apologise later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Majesty's Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864869) by [Valgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus)




End file.
